


Harmless Flirting?

by GreyGullHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: AU story for Duke and Nathan that is set a few years after the resurge of the Troubles in a Lucy/Audrey free storylineStory Prompt:  Harmless flirting or something more serious?
Relationships: Duke Crocker & Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Collections, Fanfiction Writers United M/M Collection





	1. Harmless Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



  
Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker- Harmless Flirting? A Haven Story 


	2. Harmless Flirting?

The Grey Gull was still and quiet, which was the one good thing about having to pull one of the morning shifts for a change. Duke, being the insomniac night owl he was, usually took the dinner and night shift. But Riley had called in sick the night before, so Duke had to fill in for her shift. Slipping out before the sun was fully up, he had made his way to the Grey Gull and started getting ready for the morning breakfast crowd. They were in for a treat that morning to be sure. Breakfast at the Grey Gull usually consisted of basic easy dishes that any of the staff could make. But since Duke was opening for the day, everyone was going to be treated to a legendary Duke Crocker homemade breakfast!

As he stood behind the bar for one last moment of peace and quiet before opening the door, he glanced at his watch. Was a quarter till eight. Nathan should be awake soon and would hopefully find the note Duke had left for him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought about his lover, still sprawled out in that oversized bed back on the Cape Rouge, sheets tangled around that sexy form haphazardly. They had only been officially together a few months but Duke was already finding himself falling harder for that quiet and reserved soul. Shaking his head, Duke forced himself to push the image from his mind. Dealing with the morning breakfast crowd, that usually included the likes of Gloria, Vince, and Dave, with Nathan on his mind and a raging hard-on in his pants, was not his idea of a good way to start the day.

"Get it together Duke," he said as he grabbed the cup of coffee off the counter and took a quick swig from it and walked over and unlocked the doors.

In no time at all the regulars were taking their favorite seats and waiting for Duke's legendary food. Vince and Dave sat at their usual table by the window overlooking the harbor. Gloria was seated at the bar as she preferred to sit and chat with Duke as he worked. It didn't take long for Duke to have everything ready and served. Taking a breather for a moment he downed another cup of coffee as he leaned against the bar talking to Gloria.

"So, what's going on kiddo?' Gloria said, casting a glance at Duke who was looking at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. "Bit early to already be watching the clock for quitting time isn't it?" Gloria gave him a knowing smirk, fully aware of who Duke was waiting for.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny Gloria," he said with a smirk as he sighed and set his empty mug down on the counter as the rest of the wait staff took care of the few other customers that had trickled in. "Didn't expect my boyfriend to be such a slow-ass this morning, but...."

Duke's words were cut off as a broad grin spread over his face. There, walking through the door, was Nathan, dressed in a simple wine-red button-up shirt. He was wearing those jeans Duke loved so much that showed off his lover's ass perfectly. And a black scarf was wrapped around his neck against the slight chill in the fall air. Duke had to resist the urge to run across the room and tackle the man before he even made it through the door. Gloria gave him a wink and patted his shoulder then gave him a playful shove in Nathan's direction.

Duke forced himself to walk as normally as he could, fighting to keep himself calm and willing himself to not overreact to his lover's touch as they embraced and shared a quick kiss. Normally, Nathan had to be at the station first thing in the morning but he had recently negotiated a new schedule with the chief. So now he had at least a few mornings that he could spend with his lover before duties and responsibilities got in the way. Usually, it was a nice private breakfast back in the Cape Rouge but he wouldn't say no to anything his lover could cook up. Lord knew it was better than anything he could make considering most of his attempts at cooking ended up with a small fire or a meal that resembled charcoal bricks more than anything edible. Nathan smiled at his lover as he walked up.

"You know you didn't have to shower before you came by," Duke said with a smirk as he caught the scent of Nathan's favorite cologne. "It's just the Gull after all. No need for anything fancy... not that I'm really complaining..."

"After the night we had last night... I had no choice but to get a shower and clean up" Nathan said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Duke and pulled him close as he leaned over and whispered into his ear softly. "I had your cum in my hair after all..." he said his voice soft and sensual and teasing as he let Duke lead him to one of the tables.

Duke felt his face flush and his cock twitch needfully as he fought back the shiver that ran through his body as he remembered what all actually had transpired the night before. Nathan smiled, loving the opportunity to see the normally cool and confident Duke reduced to a blushing mumbling mess.

"Well the way you were going at it, what did you expect," Duke said with a smirk as he let Nathan sit and then leaned against the table as he looked down at the man for a moment.

"You going to just stare all morning?"

"I could..." Duke said with a wink. "The usual then?" he asked as he started to walk away, already knowing the answer would be yes.

Nathan always wanted the same thing when he came to the Gull for breakfast. There wasn't much on the menu for breakfast, in fact, there was no official breakfast menu at all. But Duke knew what his regulars wanted and it wasn't often anyone else came by early in the day. Nathan was the easiest of them all though because Nathan always wanted pancakes. Duke smiled and headed back to the kitchen, leaving his lover sitting at the table.

A short time later, as Duke was finishing up the tall stack of pancakes, he poked his head from around the partition and glanced over to where his lover was seated. What he saw made him freeze in place and nearly drop the plate he held. Nathan was sitting at the table and a young blonde stood at the table across from him smiling and laughing. Duke watched in disbelief as she sat down in the empty chair- his chair- and reached for Nathan's hand. Hands trembling slightly, Duke put the plate on the counter as he turned, motioning for the redhead behind the bar to come over.

"What's up boss," she asked.

"Jen, who is that over there talking to Nathan?"

"Oh, that's Becki. She and her family just moved to Haven a few days ago. The Guard helped them get here and settled in. I've already spoken with her several times, she's really nice!"

"And why is she talking to Nathan?"

"Ummm... maybe because she is trying to make some friends?" She asked, giving Duke an odd look. "Ya know... friends... people to talk to and hang out with."

"Yeah, yeah I know what friends are," Duke said with a sigh. "Thanks."

Jen rolled her eyes and went back to her duties behind the bar as Duke picked up the plate of precariously stacked pancakes and sighed. Walking over to the table where Nathan now sat alone, he set the plate down without a word and started to turn and walk away.

"Not going to join me?" Nathan asked, confused as Duke always joined him, even when the Gull was busier than it was now.

"Got stuff to do..." Duke muttered, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Besides, it seemed like you weren't all that interested in hanging out this morning after all."

"What... what are you talking about, Duke?"

"I'm talking about Becki," Duke said, struggling to keep the pain and annoyance out of his voice as he spoke. "Seemed to be getting pretty chummy with her... talked with her before?"

"No. Never seen her before. Think she just moved here this week... Duke, what is going on?" Nathan asked as he looked at his lover curiously. Suddenly a look of realization spread over his face. "Are you jealous? You honestly think I was flirting with her?"

"Well, you seemed to be a bit chummy with her from what I saw."

"What you saw? You mean the friendly conversation and one-sided flirting?"

"Sure, whatever. If that's what you want to call it" Duke said as he stood on the other side of the table from where Nathan sat and leaned over, hands on the table as he looked into those piercing blue eyes. "Tell me the truth, Nathan. Do you even care about us? About what we have? Do you even care about me, or am I still just a fuck up to you, a pain in your ass, and someone you keep an eye on because I can't be trusted?"

Nathan glared up at the man for a moment then stood. Without a word he turned and stormed out of the Gull, only then aware of the lump he felt in his throat as his vision grew blurry with tears he couldn't even feel.

Duke stood and watched Nathan go, a string of curses escaping his lips as he slammed his fist down on the table. Turning back towards the bar he caught Gloria's gaze, those stern eyes looking at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. Duke avoided eye contact with her as he brought the plates back and tried to busy himself behind the bar. For several long and awkward moments, he felt Gloria's silent gaze on him. Finally, he looked up to find her still watching him with cold sad eyes.

"What, Gloria?" he snapped, feeling a little ashamed for it but being too angry to apologize.

"Are you quite done with the little temper tantrum Duke?"

"Gloria... I'm not in the mood..." Duke said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Well too bad kiddo. This is your little screw-up, and now you are going to have to deal with it. Or are you really going to stand here and feel sorry for yourself while the best-damned thing that has ever walked into your life walks away because you are too stubborn and hard-headed to admit you may have overreacted?"

"I overreacted? He's the one who was flirting in the first place, acting like I was nothing to him... while I was standing right there watching him!"

"Was he?" Gloria asked, her eyes not moving from Duke's as she held his gaze. "Was Nathan flirting? Or was he sitting there looking like a deer caught in the headlights, bumbling like a teenager who doesn't know how to react when a girl talks to him? I've seen you do more off the cuff flirting with the bimbos here at the bar on a weekend than I have seen Nathan do in his entire life."

"Oh no... no you don't, Gloria," Duke said as he shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "You are not going to force this on me and make this all my fault!"

"Not much forcing needed," Gloria said with a slight huff.

She watched as Duke turned and stormed off to the back, the sound of dishes clattering and the water running. He must be upset, he was washing the dishes. Duke could be heard muttering loudly as he rage-cleaned the few dishes from the breakfast crowd, a few curses and choice words working their way in when he fumbled a plate dropping it into the sudsy water sending it splashing into his face. With a sigh Gloria stood, placing a twenty on the counter, and headed out to look for Nathan.

**

It didn't take her long to find him. She knew he would most likely be at the docks. It was fairly well known Nathan avoided the station and his father as much as he could when he wasn't on duty. And the harbor was one of his favorite places to go, because while he couldn't feel the high noon sun or the cool wind he could see all the colors and breathtaking sights, he could smell the ocean air and the mildly irritating scent of fish on the breeze, he could hear the lapping of the water and the cry of the gulls, and he could taste the salt on his lips as the ocean mist rose from the shore. Aside from when he was with Duke, it was one of the few times he actually felt almost normal and felt alive.

Nathan was right where she had expected, sitting on the edge of one of the many loading docks, legs dangling over the edge as he stared out across the harbor. Gloria slowly approached and was about to call out to him when he turned and looked at her, giving her a slight smile and a nod. She sat down on one of the crates that lined the dock and looked out across the harbor for a moment.

"Those are some good ears you got there, kiddo," she said glancing over at him, seeing the sadness clearly in his eyes even as he laughed and forced a smile.

"Could smell your perfume before I ever even heard you coming" he said.

"Well that is some nose you got there too," she said, giving him a grin.

Nathan was glad it was Gloria sitting there at that moment. As much as he wanted Duke to be there, to have him apologizing, to feel those arms around him, at that moment... Nathan knew if Duke had shown up, he'd likely end up punching his boyfriend right then... and that wouldn't be doing anyone any good. So, it was for the best Duke hadn't bothered to come to find him yet.

Something about Gloria was just so easy and so comforting; no matter what mood he was in or what he was feeling, Nathan had always felt at ease around her. Even back when he was so much younger, doctors scared him, in some ways even more so when his Trouble activated. But it was different with Gloria. She was always kind and gentle and tried to make him feel comfortable and safe, even knowing he was impervious to any pain that she might cause. It was a small thing, something most people took for granted around him, but it meant the world to Nathan to know someone still saw him in a somewhat normal light, not just as a Troubled freak.

"So..." Nathan said with a sigh, breaking the silence as he looked down at his hands. "Duke still at the Gull?"

"Yeah. Was rage cleaning the kitchen when I left."

Nathan scoffed as he picked up a pebble from the dock and threw it into the water.

"Wish rage apologizing was a thing for him" he muttered half out loud and half to himself.

"Well, Duke will be Duke," Gloria said with a laugh. "Course you are learning all about that aren't you?"

"Pffft, it's like trying to learn Latin at times," Nathan said as he leaned over and put his head in his hands and sighed. "I just can't understand how the man thinks at times."

"You know why that is don't you?" Gloria said softly as she watched Nathan look at her and shake his head. "It's because you, even with your Troubles and the rocky relationship you have with your father... it's still better than anything Duke has ever known."

"Really all that bad?" Nathan asked looking at Gloria questioningly. "I know he didn't have the best family life..."

"Not my place to give those details hun. That is something Duke has to feel comfortable telling you himself. But you do need to know that Duke struggles with his demons more than most people realize. I know you two haven't been together that long, but I'm sure you can see that sadness that is always behind his eyes, even when he smiles. What he needs more than anything is someone to help him fight those battles so he's not on his own for once in his life."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, kiddo..." Gloria said with a knowing look in her eyes. "You are the only one that can answer that question. But I can tell you what I would do. I think it is time that you and that boyfriend of yours have one of those heart to heart talks, and sooner rather than later. One thing this old woman has learned through my own fair share of relationships, good and bad, is that the longer you let things hang and fester the harder they are to come back from."

"I know....what I need to do" Nathan looked at her and nodded slowly as he stood, gazing out over the water for a moment then turning his attention back to Gloria for a moment. "Did you walk here from the Gull?"

"Naw this old back wasn't up to the mile walk. Want me to give you a lift back?"

Nathan shook his head as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at the key that lay in his hand, as he heard Duke's voice echoing in his mind once more.

"I want you to have it, Nathan. The Cape Rouge is as much yours as it is mine. Anytime you want or need, she's here for you... as am I."

Nathan shook his head slightly, clearing away the memories as he smiled at Gloria.

"Thanks, but... I have somewhere I need to go. Thank you Gloria...for everything."

"Any time kiddo. You two got something special, would hate to see either of you throw it away over a petty misunderstanding. You both are good kids... you deserve to be happy."

Gloria smiled and gave Nathan a knowing wink as she walked away, leaving Nathan standing on the docks, holding the key to the Cape Rouge in his hand. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath, focusing on the smell and taste of the salty air. Closing his fingers around the key he made his way down along the docks, towards that familiar boat that always stood out so easily to him, even against the sea of boats secured at the dock.

Moments later he was locking the door behind him, a smile spreading across his face as he looked around the familiar space. It just felt so right. The only thing missing was that delightfully annoying ass of a boyfriend. Glancing at his watch Nathan smiled. Duke should be off his shift at the Grey Gull soon.

**

"For heaven's sake Duke! Go, just go home!" Jen said, the exasperated tone matched by the look on her face. "You've been cleaning dishes for two hours now and have already broken nearly a dozen of them! At this rate, we won't have anything left! I got the rest of the shift, it's only an hour till the next shift comes in, I can handle it.... I don't need your mopy moody ass around here anymore!"

"You are seriously trying to kick me out of my own restaurant?" Duke said with an amused laugh though the look in his eyes gave away how much he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Yes, yes I am," Jen said as she folded her arms and glared at Duke. "I don't care where you go. You don't have to go home if you don't want to, but you can't stay here! You are stressing me out too much!"

Duke raised his hands in surrender as Jen shooed him towards the door, grabbing his coat and keys from behind the counter as he dodged a snap from the dish towel she was holding. Giving her a slight glare as she all but shoved him out the door, he turned and started towards the docks. He knew the way by heart and as he walked on his mind wandered quickly to Nathan as he wondered where he had gone off to and what he was doing. What felt like moments later he was walking across the deck of the Cape Rouge.

**

"Nathan... you're here," Duke said in surprise as he locked the door behind him and dropped the keys into the bowl by the door. "Figured you would have been anywhere else right now."

"Don't really have anywhere else to go..." Nathan said as he looked up from where he was sitting at the table. "And there's really nowhere else I want to be..." he added as his eyes locked onto those stormy eyes that looked at him from across the room.

Duke sat down in the chair and looked across the small table at his boyfriend. He knew he owed Nathan an apology and an explanation, but what was he supposed to say? Sorry seemed so empty and pathetic. Nathan deserved more than that. He deserved to know what was going on in that twisted and dark mind of him. But would he still be willing to stay when it all came out? Or would he do what every other person in his life had ever done- walk away?

Nathan watched Duke closely, seeing the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Reaching out across the table he laid a hand on Duke's gently. He watched as his boyfriend looked up at him, eyes betraying the pain he felt.

"It's ok Duke. I was an idiot to react the way I did" he said as he gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with. Just know I am here and will listen anytime. Whenever you are comfortable with it."

"Means a lot for you to say that..."Duke said as he looked up at Nathan and smiled. "But you deserve to know. I... I owe it to you to be honest with you about this, about my past, and why I am the fuck-up that I am..." Duke said as he smiled sadly and stood.

Walking over to the fridge he grabbed the 6-pack and brought it back, setting it on the table as he sat back down with a sigh.

"Gonna need this though before the end of it," Duke said with a slight laugh, handing one to Nathan who smiled sadly, taking the bottle from his lover and sat quietly, waiting for Duke to begin.

**

Hours later, empty cans and bottles littered the abandoned table as Duke and Nathan lay in the oversized bed together. Nathan looked down at Duke who for once actually seemed to be peacefully asleep in his arms. As he watched him sleep, Nathan's mind drifted back to something Duke had said just a short time ago.

"I've never known what it feels like to be needed or wanted simply for that reason alone. There... there has always been another reason, an alternative motive. Dad only cared about the value I had as a smuggler and thief...Mom only came around to collect the welfare check after Dad died. No one has ever wanted Duke Crocker for anything other than as a means to an end for them. I don't know what it feels like to be needed or loved... but, I am willing to learn if you are offering to teach."

Nathan smiled softly as he glanced down at the sleeping form snuggled into the crook of his arm. It was such a small thing, but knowing what he now knew about just some of what Duke had been through, it struck him in a very poignant way. Knowing Duke felt safe enough and trusted Nathan enough, that simple gesture of trust, of openness, meant more than anything to Nathan at that moment. Tightening his hold, he held his boyfriend close and though he couldn't feel him, he could still smell that intoxicating blend of salt and alcohol, and he could hear the soft and steady breaths that told him Duke was, at least for a few precious moments, at peace.

"I think we both have a lot to teach and learn from each other, Duke. And I look forward to it all," he whispered to the sleeping form. Nathan smiled softly, hearing his lover whisper his name in reply as they both drifted off to sleep, safe and content in each other's arms.


End file.
